Merry Christmas
by Broken-Rose007
Summary: YusukeBotan. Yusuke is sad and needs comfort on a cold winter's night. When a certian ferry girl shows up, will it be for better or for worse? R&R (Rated just for saftey measures.)


Rose: Hello. This is a requested fic for **_evilchik_**. 

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Summary: How do Botan and Yusuke REALLY feel about each other? Read to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold winter's eve and Yusuke was walking home.

His fists were jammed into his pockets, his eyes distant and not focusing on anything.

Life basically sucked right now.

A few months ago, his mother had passed away from too much beer intake, and Keiko had moved away to go to a special high school.

He sighed, trudging up his walkway.

He reached into his book-bag for his keys and cursed colorfully finding none.

"Looking for these, silly?"

Yusuke froze. He knew that voice. He turned around to see Botan with her happy-go-lucky smile. She was tauntingly holding his keys on one finger.

She giggled seeing his frustrated look. "Oh, now, now Yusuke, don't be grumpy." she teased, winking at him.

Yusuke felt like he was going to melt.

He loved that soothing voice and those beautiful pink eyes...

Shaking himself free of Botan's little spell, he tried grabbing the keys. "Gimme those, Botan! I need to get inside!"

She giggled again and held the keys over her head. "Say pretty please."

"Never."

"Then you don't get these." she said in a sing-song voice, sticking her tongue out in a playfull manner.

Yusuke growled. "Pretty please..." he said through clenched teeth.

Botan winked at him. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Pretty please gimme my keys, Botan!" he shouted, grabbing her arm.

Botan squeeled as they both hit the ground on impact.

Yusuke grinned triumphantly. "Ha! I win!" He then noticed he was only a few inches away from Botan's face...

Turning bright red, Yusuke grabbed the keys and got off of the ferry girl.

Before he went inside, Botan sneezed.

He turned around. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

Botan nodded but sneezed again. Sniffling a few times, she answered. "I'll be fine."

He sighed and swallowed his pride. "Would... you... like... to... come... in...?" he asked.

Botan blinked in surprise. She then smiled. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Inside ---

Yusuke lay his wet jacket on the coat rack, sighing. "It sure got quiet around here."

Botan gave him a sympathetic look. "It must've." she said softly.

Yusuke slumped down on the couch, sighing again. "I really wish mom was here. Or Keiko at the least." his voice faltered a bit.

Botan noticed this and placed her arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, Yusuke."

Yusuke was silent, for he knew that if he spoke the knot in his throat would tighten and he would start crying in spite of himself.

Botan hesitated before putting her other arm around his shoulder in a small hug. "I understand you must be hurting right now Yusuke..." she began, "But... everything works out in the end. You'll see." she whispered.

Yusuke remained silent, but a few tears streamed down his cheeks.

Botan wiped them away and gave him an apologetic look. "Yusuke..."

Yusuke swallowed his pride again and relaxed into Botan's hug, sobbing lightly.

She pushed back his thin bangs, trying to calm him. "Shh... hush now, Yusuke..."

Yusuke stopped crying in a minute, wiping his eyes.

He looked over at Botan who had an amused look on her face. "Tell anyone about this and I'll skin you."

She giggled slightly. "I wont. I promise."

Yusuke's eyes softened as he looked her over.

Her big pink eyes... her bouncy blue hair... her sweet laugh...

He shook himself free again but noticed that Botan was hugging him.

She looked up at him nervously. "Yu-...Yusuke?"

He leaned in, breathing lightly. "Yeah, Botan?" he whispered.

She leaned in as well, her eyes glowing.

Their lips meet at that moment, the both of them becomingvery content.

Yusuke stroked Botan's blue hair with one hand while his other hand snaked around her stomach. Botan had her arms around his neck, leaning into him.

They parted, blushing and panting.

Yusuke turned to face Botan at last and smiled.

Embracing her, he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Botan."

She smiled and hugged him back. "Happy Christmas, Yusuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose: Well, evilchik, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
